Forever and for Always
by Chosan
Summary: Sequel to Love Across the Ages! Continuation to BakuraGabby(oC), Also new pairing in this story, RyouOC, I'm not giving anything away just yet ;) (Discontinued/Hiatus?) It's been a decade (literally), if I did pick this story up again I would probably start from scratch. At the moment, I don't have any plans of doing so. Much too busy.


Forever and For Always  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
I finally wrote my sequel. It's only taken me what? Like Ages? If you haven't read Love Across the Ages, then some of this will probably not make sense. So it's totally reckomended that you read that fanfic first.  
  
I'm afraid I won't be able to update like I used to, I'll have to go a little slow since I have tons to do and little time to write. And I have developed a constant writer's block.  
  
Note: It has been five years since where I left off in LATA ((Love Across the Ages))  
  
~~  
  
Over the years, Gabby had come back to Domino to work here. Bakura and her were together again, and Gabby had also become even better friends. She was currently relaxing at the mall with Tea as they shopped. They decided to settle down for a tall cool latte break.  
  
"So has Bakura popped the question yet?"  
  
Gabby choked on her coffee from the shock of the question. "What?"  
  
"Well even the blind can tell you two are serious about each other so why haven't you two gotten hitched? I mean he's normally strange and sadistic, but when he's around you he seems as gentle as a lamb. It's obvious you two are meant for each other."  
  
"That may be true Tea but there's one itsy bitsy problem."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two sighed. It would be awful to make Ryou give up his possible chance at finding true love because the other spirit using his body had his own social life.  
  
~~  
  
Gabby was about to change into her pjs when she heard the doorbell. "Who could it be at this hour?" She opened to be faced with a smiling Bakura. "Kura! What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere!" he said secretively. Bakura had "borrowed" Ryou's car.  
  
"Since when did you learn to drive?" she asked amused at his driving skills.  
  
"Since I learned that taking the bus is a bad way to ask someone out." He drove up to lookout point. "Isn't the view of the city here breathtaking?"  
  
"That it is." Replied Gabby as she admired the view.  
  
Bakura smiled as he opened the top of the car. "That's not all. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought we could watch it together." He said as he brought out a bottle of champagne and two lovely glass wine cups.  
  
"Oh Kura!" she exclaimed.  
  
The dark sky was suddenly filled with flashes of light. "Don't forget to make a wish my love." He said as he gave Gabby a peck on the cheek.  
  
Gabby blushed. 'I wish Bakura could have a second chance at life with his own body.'  
  
"You didn't make a wish Kura." She said  
  
"I have nothing to wish for. I have all that I want."  
  
~~  
  
Sunlight shined upon the two asleep in the car. Bakura had woken up due to the light in his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Gabby on his shoulder. He hated to wake her up. He loved to watch her sleep. "Gabby.." he said softly.  
  
She simply groaned and nuzzled farther into Bakura's neck. 'Damn. Oh well I'll wake her up later. Double damn she'll be late for work.' "Gabby you're going to be late." He said slightly louder this time. Gabby reluctlently opened her eyes and smiled at Bakura. "Good Morning to you too." She said. Bakura didn't say anything, just smiled and turned on the car.  
  
~~  
  
Bakura headed home after he took Gabby home, he was really glad that Ryou's job didn't start till about 11:00. Why Ryou wanted to work at the museum was beyond him. He jiggled with the key trying to get the door open. 'Damn I really need to remind that Hikari of mind to get the door fixed.  
  
~~  
  
Ryou had just woken that morning. He was happily cooking breakfast when he heard the front door trying to open. He was afraid it might have been a theif. He picked up a spare pan and walked to the front door. As the door opened Ryou saw the shadow of someone. Just as the man entered Ryou whacked him right on the head.  
  
Ryou flipped the man on his back. His eyes widened. "It can't be!" he cried.  
  
~~  
  
Gabby was studying a hard to read hyrogliphic when the phone rang. "Tsk! So many interruptions today." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Gabby?" she heard Ryou's voice on the other end.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong you sound like you've seen a ghost or a robber just broke into your house."  
  
"You could say that. Can you come soon?"  
  
"Well I guess so. I'll be there in asap." She hung up the phone. "Professor? I have to step out for a moment."  
  
"Very well Gabby. Why dont' you just take the day off? There's not much to study today anyways."  
  
"Thanks professor." She said as she went to her car.  
  
~~  
  
Gabby got to Ryou's home in about ten minutes. When she entered the house and saw the scene before her, the only thing that went through her mind was 'oh my god'.  
  
TBC  
  
That's all for today. I am really tired from having mixed ideas while trying to write 2 fanfics at once. Review review review! Tell me what you thought of it. Like you know I write faster if more of my fantastic readers review ^^ Oh well I'm off to write more for both stories. Read my other hard work "In the Name of Love" ^_~ 


End file.
